


Lovin’ you is easy ‘cause you’re___

by LeandraLocke, saturnmeetsmercury (jarofhearts)



Series: Where We Want To Be [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraLocke/pseuds/LeandraLocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/saturnmeetsmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian and Chris spend the weekend after Thanksgiving in Boston with Chris’ family, make out like seventeen-year-olds and play Cards Against Humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin’ you is easy ‘cause you’re___

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s our next instalment in our Evanstan verse. Same as last time, we don’t claim to know the characters or to depict actual events (but we are glad our weather predictions turned out true and there were no snow storms in the area - despite Chris’ excitement about prepping for them, as proclaimed on twitter. Sorry Chris ^^).  
> There are a few additional characters this time, some basic info on them taken from various interviews. Shanna’s friend Kaya, however, is our invention.  
> The Cards Against Humanity combinations are completely genuine since we were crazy enough to open an online CAH game in three browsers, each, and play through the whole thing in character. So what you’ll see there actually really happened. Sort of ;-)  
> We wrote this fic several weeks ago without knowing about current events of this week, naturally. There’s a small additional explanation to one thing referenced at the bottom of this fic.
> 
> Again, big thanks to our beta-reader [whatthebodygraspsnot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot)!

It had been a long, surprisingly uneventful three hour drive, and Sebastian couldn’t wait to get out of the car and really stretch his legs. It wasn’t the only thing he looked forward to that Black Friday after he had made it from New York to Boston. Pleasant anticipation aside, and even though Chris had told him several times that he shouldn’t be, he was also nervous. This was the first time that he was meeting most of Chris’ immediate family face to face after they had gotten together two months ago,  _ of course _ he would be.

It wasn’t too hard to find the right house, a pretty suburban home with a front porch and an immaculate lawn. Sebastian briefly hoped the neighbours weren’t too curious as he parked the car and gathered his bag and the bouquet of flowers he had picked up in a flower shop just ten minutes ago. Taking a deep breath to try and keep his nervousness down, he turned towards the house, only to feel a smile inevitably spreading on his lips as he saw that the front door was already being opened.

A second later he could see Chris standing in the doorway, very obviously trying to appear nonchalant - close-lipped smile, head inclined in a half-shrug - before his features split into a massive grin. It reminded Sebastian vaguely of a really excited kid on Christmas morning. 

“Hi!” he said, voice going up a bit in pitch as he motioned for Sebastian to come in quickly.

“Did you seriously stare out of the window onto the street the whole time just so you’d know when I’d arrive, or does it just look like it?” Sebastian had to ask, but he was grinning widely himself as he came up the steps.

Chris looked amazing, all groomed, clothes casually attractive, and Sebastian had to bite down on his lower lip around his grin, glad in that moment that he had both hands full so he couldn’t just reach for him.

“Well, not the whole time,” Chris replied, a slightly bashful grin on his lips as he ran a hand through the hair at his neck. 

The entrance hallway was small and cozy, two open doorways leading to the other rooms, and there was no one in sight at the moment. Closing the door behind Sebastian, Chris took his bag and sat it onto the ground before, throwing a glance over his shoulder, he reached for Sebastian’s now free hand. Then he leaned in, kissed him softly on the lips. “Missed you.”

It was such a small thing, or things, but they made Sebastian’s stomach flutter. He smiled and let that warm feeling calm him, gently squeezing Chris’ hand. And he gave himself that moment to press one more kiss to his lips, a little longer this time.

“Missed you too.”

“I bet those are for my mom?” Chris asked, nodding towards the flower bouquet. The smile that was on his lips was radiant, happy, and he didn’t quite seem able to draw his eyes from Sebastian.

“They’re certainly not for you,” Sebastian shot back, but the grin on his lips probably couldn’t get any wider.

There was a brief laugh from Chris, and he shook his head softly. “Good. And they’re nice. Great strategy to make her adore you even more than she already does.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

Sebastian was actually only half convinced of that, because he didn’t think she could  _ really  _ adore him after that stunt he’d pulled with her son’s feelings. But he shrugged a little, a slightly nervous glance going over towards the doorway for just a moment.

“So, uhh, should I take off my shoes?”

Chris was just about to say something, shaking his head, when a call from the general direction of what must be the living room reached them.

“Chris, baby? Was that the door just--” A moment later she had reached them halfway, her face lighting up with a wide smile that was not so unlike her son’s as she saw Sebastian.

“Ohh! You’re here already!”

“Hello,” Sebastian smiled back at her, just trying not to let show right now that he really was a bit jitterish. “Yes, I didn’t exactly get the chance to ring the bell…” he explained with a brief side glance towards his boyfriend, and then held up the flowers. “These are for you, for the invitation.”

“Aww!” she let out a delighted sound, the smile on her features becoming even wider. “That it so sweet of you. They’re really lovely, thank you. Chris, hold them for a second so I can give your boyfriend a hug hello.”

“I’ll put them in a vase,” Chris said, laughing as he took the bouquet from his mother’s hands and stayed a moment to watch her open her arms wide for Sebastian to let himself be hugged.

“So nice having you here!”

Sebastian really could only go along with it, with the hug and the smiles, and it was great to be welcomed so warmly, even though he still felt way too jittery about all this. But that always happened when he was confronted with meeting people he barely knew or didn’t know at all but who would somehow be important in his future.

“I’m really happy you invited me,” he said as she retreated from the hug, just really wanting to make sure to get this across, even if that meant repeating himself.

Lisa just let out a soft laugh and squeezed his upper arm briefly before she waved her hand in direction of the living room. “Go on in then. I don’t know where everyone is at the moment, to be honest. Shanna and her friend Kaya are in the kitchen, but you and Chris can make yourselves comfortable in the living room. Do you want some coffee or tea? A soda?” she asked as she led him into the spacious but cozy living room, walls, shelves and end tables full of various decorative items, but most of all photos. Sebastian’s gaze flickered over them involuntarily before returning back to Lisa.

“Coffee’s always good. Thank you,” he nodded, somehow relieved that he didn’t have to enter a living room where everyone was already sitting together and would be looking at him.

This was far more manageable.

“I’ll get you a cup. Bit of milk, no sugar, right?” she asked, just as Chris came back from the kitchen with the flowers in a vase. 

“Ma! Thank you very much. Now he knows I’ve even told you how he likes his coffee.” The indignation was clearly in jest, and Chris was still grinning as he sat the vase onto the coffee table and let himself flop down onto the couch, next to Sebastian. 

Lisa just rolled her eyes at her son, amused, before she disappeared in the kitchen, and Sebastian let out a soft laugh as he eyed Chris. It was nice to be just with him, even if it was only for a moment.

“Do I want to know what the context of that conversation was?”

“Uh,” Chris started, staring off into distance. “I think we just generally talked about how people take their coffee.”

Sebastian smiled, and damn, he had forgotten  _ again  _ how hard it was not to be able to reach out for him whenever he wanted.

“Do you generally talk about me a lot?”

“He doesn’t shut up about you,” he heard another voice from behind the couch and, when he turned to look, saw who must be Shanna having come from the kitchen, coffee cup in hand and her friend in tow. 

“My family loves embarrassing me,” Chris said, and the tone of his voice was enough to make Sebastian laugh again. But instead of replying, he got back to his feet so that he could turn to the two girls and offer his hand in greeting.

“Hey, nice to meet you… Shanna, right?”

“Yes, and that’s my friend Kaya. We’ve known each other since high school,” she said as she let go of his hand to have him shake Kaya’s.

There were more handshakes and introductions when, just a brief moment later, Scott and Josh came up the stairs from the basement (where they had been tempted to stay, playing table soccer and reliving childhood memories). Everyone welcomed him warmly - Kaya a bit more shyly than her friend, but Sebastian could completely sympathise with that; Josh almost a bit aloof but with a friendly glint in his eyes; and Scott somewhat exuberantly, as Sebastian had known him before, but definitely with genuine pleasure.

He was still relieved when the others quickly started talking and joking with each other again, and he could finally turn towards his cup of coffee that Shanna had given him, retreating back to that spot on the couch next to Chris. His gaze went to Kaya for a moment, and he wondered if she knew exactly what was going on or not, and if yes, how and who had told her. But either way, if she knew and Chris trusted her with this, then he did too.

“Dinner’s a bit later.” Lisa had also refilled her own cup of coffee and was sitting on the arm of the couch for lack of enough seating. “I don’t know if Chris mentioned, but our neighbours are coming over, too. Are you hungry? Did you have any lunch on the road?” 

“We’ve got cake and brownies left,” Chris immediately offered; his hand had gone up to the back of the couch, not quite on but very close to Sebastian’s shoulder.

It made the back of his neck tingle in the best way.

“Oh, I… I’d take a brownie, if it’s no trouble,” he replied and glanced up to Lisa, wrapping his hands around the warm cup. He’d had lunch, but that had been early around midday, and chocolate sounded too good to turn down right now.

“I’ll get one, too,” Josh said and got up from his armchair, deflating in defeat when Lisa immediately took his spot. “Anyone else?” 

“Just bring the tray and set it on the table,” Lisa said. “And a few napkins.” And with that, Josh left for the kitchen. According to what Chris had told Sebastian, the close friend had been almost something like a foster son to the Evans family, and he seemed to feel at home here as much as any of the kids. 

“How was your Thanksgiving?” Lisa asked then, immediately reminding Sebastian that Chris had updated her about a few specifics while they had happened already. About how he had told his mom and stepdad about his new relationship. They had needed half a day to get used to the thought, but Chris had been way more worried than Sebastian ever had. He just knew his parents, and it had been exactly the reaction he had expected. So when his mom had pulled him aside later that night for a hug, Sebastian suspected that the relief on his boyfriend’s side when he had texted him about it and, by extension, Lisa’s, had been greater than on his own.

“Ah, it was good,” he nodded, smiling a little. “Rather quiet. We didn’t have nearly as many people around. It’s not really a thing in Romania, so I guess the way we celebrated it was a bit less traditional.”

“That sounds relaxing,” Scott joked after Josh had returned with the brownies. “I don’t remember when we’ve ever been less than eight or ten people, aside from this year.” 

Chris had already told Sebastian that his oldest sister, her husband and kid would not be with them, celebrating with the other grandparents.

“Or close to twenty,” Shanna said. “At least when we were celebrating with uncle Mike.”

“Yeah, it’s a crazy house,” Josh threw in too, but the warm edges around his grin betrayed his affections for the family.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian shrugged slowly. “It sounded rather fun.”

“Crazy and fun, sums it up, yeah,” Chris said, gaze resting on Sebastian for a moment longer, and it seemed very much like he wanted to let his hand slide lower but wasn’t quite sure about that. “I don’t know how Ma endured it all, half of the time.” 

Sebastian, however, thought that Chris’ mom seemed like a woman who loved exactly that kind of liveliness in her house, particularly for the holidays, so he just smiled.

“Crazy especially when certain people start getting drunk,” Shanna remarked dryly, and Sebastian couldn’t keep a small, amused sound from escaping him when he thought back to a rather amusing exchange of text messages he and Chris had had a few nights ago. If you could call the gibberish Chris had been sending a proper exchange at all.

Sebastian had still thought it cute.

“Oh God, don’t remind me,” Chris groaned, letting his hand sink from the backrest before he buried his face in both his palms for a moment. 

“ _ My phone! Nooo! I need my phone! _ ”  Scott started imitating his brother with a slightly higher slur. “God, too bad you weren’t there,” he said to Kaya who looked at him quizzically. “It was on Tuesday when we spent the evening with some of the extended family. Chris got completely shitfaced on some cherry schnapps uncle Mike had bought on a trip to Pennsylvania.”

“I did not get shitfaced!”

But Scott simply ignored him. “He barely looked up from his phone the whole evening, too.”

“ And then Scott took it from him when it looked like he wasn’t really able to type anything properly anyway,” Shanna went on, taking a moment to suppress her giggles before she concluded. “And Chris was like ‘ _ Noo, give me back my phone! Sebastian’s in it!! _ ’  It was hysterical!” 

“I did not! I said on. On the phone!” 

“How do you even still remember that, sloshed as you were?” Shanna teased. “After just three or four shots.” 

“I had wine before, and that stuff had like sixty percent alcohol or something!”

“It was so hilarious,” Scott stressed, grinning widely. “We were practically in tears at some point.”

Sebastian had raised his hand to lightly curl his fingers against his lips and hide his growing smile behind them, amusement and affection and just a little bashfulness mingling in his chest. He decided to keep entirely quiet during the banter and just listen, his eyes going from one to the other, but he could barely contain his own laugh now.

“Still, shouldn’t you be, like, the least affected, physique-wise?” Josh wriggled his eyebrow.

“ Dude, for your information. I’m not actually Steve Rogers, I  _ can _ get drunk,” Chris said, mixture of suppressed amusement and mild indignation in his tone and on his features.

“ Oh, maybe they got the wrong one,” Shanna threw in then, “because Scott had the stuff too, and he was  _ surprisingly  _ sober.”

“I was,” Chris’ brother chipped in proudly, and then glanced over at Sebastian with raised eyebrows to prompt a confirmation from him.

Sebastian could only grin and give a half-shrug, half-nod. “He was.”

“Our Irish genes are strongest in that one,” Shanna said just as Scott was leaning in towards Sebastian, hand raised for a high-five, while Chris groaned some more. 

“You all shouldn’t be drinking that much,” Lisa admonished, though the amused smirk on her lips as she just rolled her eyes made her words seem less serious.

“So if he got all the Irish genes you got all the Italian ones?” Sebastian asked, a gently teasing glint in his eyes..

“Like in Twins,” Josh commented rather dryly but with mischief clearly in his eyes, which prompted both Chris and Scott to look at him, brows furrowed. 

“I’m not sure who you’re trying to offend here, really,” Scott said, a suppressed smirk making his lips twitch upward. 

Before Chris could have added anything Lisa stepped in. “That’s neither here nor there. If you want to go by that then they’re both more Welsh than anything. At least that’s where their dad’s surname comes from. Though there are a few generations in between.” 

“Either way, the Welsh are just as much of boozeheads as the Irish, am I right?” asked Josh, the grin on his lips growing a little wider. 

Chris finally got a chance to speak again, too. “Guess I’m an overall disappointment, then.”

That, however, only earned him a chorus of unapologetic ‘Aawwwww’s, and Sebastian bit his lip around another grin. Instead of joining in, he silently reached over and patted Chris’ knee, his hand lingering for a moment longer than would have been strictly necessary.

There was a soft smile on Chris’ lips as he turned to look at Sebastian, amusement still visible on his features but something else as well, something much warmer and subtler that was only meant for him. 

Chris released a somewhat theatrical sigh. “See what I have to put up with?” 

“You love us, don’t you even try,” Shanna beat everyone else to a reply.

“Yeah okay, I won’t,” Chris chuckled, but his hand twitched briefly in direction of Sebastian’s, now on his own thigh again. 

“Oh my God,” Scott groaned, exasperated but with a smirk curling around his lips that was a hint more mischievous than it usually got on Chris. “Everyone in this room knows what’s up, so stop acting like we’re from the church of Latter Day Saints or some shit.” 

“Scott! Don’t make this awkward. Let them be.” 

“I meant Chris,” Scott explained to his mother and then turned towards Sebastian. “Sorry.”

He didn’t know what to say to that, at all, so after a moment Sebastian just nodded. His heart rate had picked up a little at the exchange, because yes, he had been pretty sure and aware of the fact that they all knew that they were together, but this was still very new to him. And it wasn’t like he was the most outgoing person around people he didn’t exactly know yet.

Having no idea what else to say right now, he glanced over his shoulder at Chris again, just to see how he was reacting.

It probably was a bit awkward like that, with everyone anticipating their next step. Luckily, Lisa, perceptive as she seemed to be, jumped in again. “All right. Scott, come on, help me peel the potatoes. Frank and Pauline will get here in about an hour. And maybe Sebastian wants to unpack first?”

He didn’t really have that much to unpack for just two nights, but Sebastian nodded anyway. They all got up from their seats, and even if he didn’t explicitly look over at Chris again, the other man immediately fell into step next to him to pick up the bag and then went ahead to lead him up the stairs.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sebastian reached up and wordlessly slipped his hand into Chris’.

“Sorry about that,” Chris said, pausing as they reached the upper landing. “But we’ve all got this strange dynamic. When we’re together, especially here in our childhood home, we sort of mentally revert back to pre-schoolers. Or teenagers,” he added, brow furrowed ever so slightly despite the smile on his lips. “Don’t know which one’s worse.”

“I thought it was funny,” Sebastian admitted, smiling back at him. “Nothing to apologise for in any way.”

“Good, okay,” Chris replied, the smile on his lips turning a bit wider before, Sebastian’s hand still in his, he leaned in and brushed a small kiss to his lips. “Okay, so… my room’s over there,” he said, leading Sebastian to a door somewhere in the middle of the upper hallway and opened it. “And the bathroom’s the next door here on the right.”

He glanced in that direction briefly to make sure he knew what room Chris was talking about. But once he had, he walked into the bedroom, leading Chris along by his hand, and then shut the door to push him gently against it. He just wanted a kiss, a real one, and to stand close enough that the whole line of their bodies was touching, that he could lean against Chris and melt into his embrace. After the whole week apart, just that was enough for him already.

A content sigh left Chris, caught by Sebastian’s lips. He seemed to want the exact same thing; there was no urgency in the kiss - at least for now - just the same need to be close as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian’s back and then, breaking the contact of their lips, nestled his face up against the crook of Sebastian’s neck. “Glad you’re finally here,” he mumbled, lips briefly brushing against the skin below Sebastian’s jaw.

It sent a small, pleasant shudder through him, and Sebastian drew his arms tighter around Chris’ waist. “Me too,” he simply replied with a soft sigh of contentment, Chris warm and broad and perfect to lean on.

“So, how was the drive? You made it here faster than I’d have thought,” Chris said as he let his arms sink and walked over to his bed. It stood in the middle of the right wall, the last rays of daylight streaming in through the window onto it. The room was tidy, neat, furniture a bit old and out-dated in style, and there were a few items - an old Patriots poster on one wall, above the desk, and some model cars on one shelf - as memento of the teenage room it once had been. The bed - onto which Chris had let himself fall, lying on his side, propped on one elbow - was covered in a really old-fashioned quilt, very obviously hand-crafted and beautifully so in shades of blue, brown and green.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile to himself at the sight. He could have made a rather dirty joke now about teenage beds, but didn’t, instead walking over to flop down on the bed alongside Chris, comfortably on his back to look up at the ceiling.

“Except for some traffic around New York, very calm, very uneventful. And I just left a bit earlier than planned, that’s all.”

It brought a smile to Chris’ lips again, and he leaned over a bit more closely, his right hand resting on Sebastian’s chest. “Couldn’t wait?”

His grin and his words didn’t match up as Sebastian lightly shoved against Chris’ shoulder, barely moving him at all. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

A brief laugh came over Chris’ lips, but he didn’t say anything for a few moments, gaze fixed on Sebastian’s face. Leaning down, he kissed Sebastian again, still gently, rather briefly, before he, too, settled more comfortably onto his back. “I should probably give you a proper tour of the house,” he said after a few moments of comfortable silence. “Or… we could just stay here for a while?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Sebastian smiled softly, lazily, even without turning his head to look at Chris. The warmth of having their upper arms resting lightly against each other was enough to make him feel good. “How much could we get away with? Ten minutes?”

“More like thirty?” Chris replied, and Sebastian could feel him shrug right next to him.

“Really?” This time Sebastian did turn his head to smirk wryly at Chris. “What do they expect we’re doing?”

Chris let out a brief laugh, a bit louder this time, and he turned onto his side again, his right hand now around Sebastian’s waist as he slid closer. “I don’t even know. But that sort of stuff’s never been an issue here, you know? Our mom always gave us a lot of room and never made a fuss about anything. So… I couldn’t care less what they think,” he said, a faint shrug and a smirk accompanying his words. “Wanna make out like we’re seventeen?”

The question brought a wide smile onto Sebastian’s lips, and all he said was, “Yes.”

So they did make out, and it really was a bit like they were seventeen. Only, Sebastian imagined, some kind of music would have probably been on in the background while they kissed, lazy and extensive, just as if they hadn’t done this often enough already to discover every single thing about kissing each other. They lay together in happy silence, eyes closed and hands wandering slowly along jawlines and shoulders, fingers tangling gently in short hair and grasping lines along fabric-covered hip bones.

Until Chris drew away, a little breathless. “Yeah, that’s how I remembered it,” he said, smirking. His hand lingered on Sebastian’s waist, thumb having slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and drawing lazy circles across his skin right above his belt that made the base of Sebastian’s spine tingle pleasantly.

He let his head fall back down onto the pillow with a soft laugh and carefully shifted his hips because he was half hard in his pants. “Not so bad, nope.”

“Hm, we should probably go downstairs. See if Ma needs any help,” Chris said after that, but his gaze briefly travelled down Sebastian’s body as he bit his lower lip around a grin. “Or do you need a moment?” 

Sebastian huffed in amusement. “I’m not the only one. You, in the very least, need to sort out your hair,” he smirked back with a glance up to it.

Lifting himself into a half sitting position, Chris ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it a bit but then shrugged again. “Need to use the bathroom anyway. Meet you downstairs?” he asked, brushing his lips against Sebastian’s for a last kiss until he got up from the bed.

Sebastian gave himself about half a minute more to just lie there before sliding off the bed as well. In front of the mirror on the closet he sorted out his own hair and made sure his clothes were in order, before following his boyfriend back to his family, optimistic that the rest of the day would go as well as everything else had so far.

  
  


***

  
  


If he was perfectly honest with himself, Chris had expected things to be a little bit awkward. Not that he had any reason to worry about his family’s reaction - that had been settled a while ago; and Scott had paved the way to establish that nobody thought differently of you whether you were dating a girl or a guy, ages ago. But it had been a brand new situation, and the circumstance that this only happened rather late in Chris’ life after years of only ever having dated women had added to it, made him reluctant at first to act in the same way - with open physical affection - as he would have with a girlfriend.

However, as the evening progressed - and also thanks to the, this time limited, amounts of alcohol during and after their delicious dinner - Chris felt himself relax more and more.

The neighbours Frank and Pauline had left again, and so it was back to just them as a family with Josh and Kaya who were practically just that, too. They had retreated to the living room again, a little crammed on the three-seater, the two armchairs and one foot stool. In the end, Josh had taken a spot on the floor, leaning against the armchair Shanna was sitting on with Kaya on the footstool and Lisa on the second armchair. Chris was sitting in the middle of the couch, Sebastian and Scott to either of his sides. 

Kaya had opened up a little more as well as the evening progressed, along with Sebastian. Chris suspected that, while for his boyfriend it had been more of a case of simply getting to know the people around him, for Kaya it had gotten much better after talking to Sebastian for half an hour on the couch after the Evans kids had banned them from the kitchen lest it would have gotten entirely overcrowded.

Shanna and Kaya had just spoken at length about their holiday in South Africa, a photo album having made the rounds that was currently resting in Sebastian’s lap, having him entirely engrossed in the pictures that Chris had already seen.

“That day was the best, hands down,” Kaya, who was in the armchair next to Sebastian, gestured at the page he was on, at pictures of cheetah and lions.

“I bet… Always wanted to do that too,” Sebastian replied, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the safari pictures.

“Then go together. You and Chris,” Josh said instantly, and, when Chris gave him a doubtful look, shrugged. “What? Like two dudes can’t go on a holiday together? I don’t think anyone would make a big deal out of that.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything to that, but when he briefly glanced from one to the other, he looked a bit doubtful too.

“ Well they probably wouldn’t draw  _ that  _ conclusion anyway,” Shanna shrugged, and Josh made a ‘told you so’ face. But the others remained silent until, about three seconds later, it was Sebastian who broke it again as he turned another page.

“Aaww baby!”

Chris turned to have a look at the photo of a tiny little baby elephant, trunk raised and ears flapping, and it sent a smile to his lips instantly. 

“The elephant?” Kaya asked, and Sebastian nodded. “Gosh, yeah, they were adorable.” 

The conversation went on with Shanna and Kaya commenting on more of the pictures, the animals and landscapes they had seen, and Chris couldn’t help thinking that he would, very much, like a holiday like that. Any holiday at a far away place, Tibet maybe, or New Zealand. But even if he didn’t worry about any sort of speculations regarding him going on such a holiday with Sebastian, there wouldn’t be much time for it in the nearest future anyway. Sebastian had The Martian coming up, and shortly after that they’d both be filming the next Captain America. 

“I’m still disappointed you didn’t go shark cage diving,” Scott said. “What a missed opportunity.”

“ For  _ you  _ maybe,” Shanna huffed. “That would just freak me out.”

“Yeah, I didn’t need that either,” Kaya agreed with a wry smile, and Sebastian huffed out a soft laugh as he turned another page.

“Well, this is pretty great already.”

“Scott’s just talking big anyway,” Chris remarked, suppressing the smirk that wanted to spread on his lips. “I’m sure he’d crap his pants in the face of a great white.” 

“Right! You’re one to talk. At least I never ran away screaming from a stupid little goose.” 

“I was twelve! And geese are fucking malicious.”

“Oh, God, they are. One almost bit my finger off when I was five,” Sebastian came to his defense just when he finished the photo album. “I’d actually take the shark again over that.”

“That’s awesome, we can trade,” Kaya smiled and took the album back. She wanted to know the story with that goose and the finger, and so Sebastian started talking about that bit of his childhood back in Romania while Shanna and Scott on the other side of the coffee table continued bickering about sharks. As he talked, however, and even while he was half turned away from Chris, Sebastian had casually slid his hand over to him, and now he was gently rubbing his thumb over the top of Chris’ thigh near his knee in small circles. It was, even though they had relaxed long ago, the first touch that lingered, that was an open caress.

It sent a tingle of warmth to Chris’ stomach, and when he lifted his own hand, letting it rest on top of Sebastian’s, he wondered why it had even taken them this long.

He found his mother’s gaze, and although she started to look tired after two eventful days with lots of work, she smiled at both of them so warmly - touched and even proud - that Chris felt his heart swell with happiness. When it came to his family, he was really pretty damn lucky to have each and every one of them.

“Hey, didn’t we want to play Cards Against Humanity?” Josh asked as the two conversations having taken place simultaneously slowly died down.

“You can wait with that until I’ve gone to bed,” Chris’ mom said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, you should go get some sleep,” Scott commented, the tone in his voice affectionate now. “I promise we won’t tear the house down.”

Sebastian’s hand had eventually turned in Chris’ so they could silently entwine their fingers.

“I’d really hope so,” his mom returned dryly and got to her feet. “You kids have fun.”

She kissed each of her children goodnight, hugged Kaya and Josh, and then leaned over Sebastian to give him a hug too, waving him off when he made an effort to get up. “You’re a real sweetheart, you know that? I’m so glad you had a chance to visit.”

“Thank you… me too,” Sebastian replied, and Chris thought he could see the hint of a soft flush on his cheeks. “Good night.”

Even though Chris would have liked to stay where he was for a while longer, Josh made them all get up and sit around the dining table, setting up the game. With the general character of the game, Chris couldn’t help thinking that it was for the best that his mom had gone to bed, although she was an open-minded, fun person that enjoyed a good laugh about naughty and sometimes politically incorrect things as much as her kids. 

Currently, the black card read:

‘ _ **And the Academy Award for ___ goes to ___’**_

and Chris picked a rather cynical combination of ‘ _ pretending to care _ ’  and ‘ _ White people’ _ .  It probably wouldn’t make him win the round, especially not as long as Scott was card czar.

He was proven right when one of the cards being turned over made up the sentence: 

‘ _ And the Academy Award for a mating display goes to a falcon with a cap on its head,’ _ and prompted helpless snickers from various players around the table.

Probably imagining that all too vividly.

“Oh God,” Chris groaned but laughed.

“Yeah, okay, that one’s clearly the winner,” Scott declared with a grin, and Shanna whooped with delight.

Chris had pretty shitty cards, and he already spent the next five rounds or so cursing under his breath at getting no points whatsoever. Until, finally, 

‘ _** I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t allow ** _ \-  _ Stormtroopers -  _ _** at the country club ** _ ,’  gained him his first point.

“ About time!” he said, glad his sister hadn’t picked ‘ _ Necrophilia _ ’  or ‘ _ Vigorous Jazz Hands _ ,’  which, admittedly, had been the two he’d most likely expected to win.

A short while later, it was Sebastian and Kaya who led the game with five points, each, already; Josh had four, Shanna and Scott three, and only Chris was still sulking over his one feeble point.

“You’re being too harmless, Chris, stop being so full of sunshine,” Josh snickered as he patted Chris’ back after another point that went to someone else. “Take your boyfriend as a good example.”

His siblings laughed.

“ His cards aren’t even that dirty though, they’re just  _ funny _ ,”  Shanna conceded, earning her a somewhat relieved sounding huff from Sebastian who, despite leading with Kaya, had half his face hidden behind his cards most of the time.

“Yeah? And my cards just suck. I need one of those three cards questions so I can get rid of some,” Chris said, taking a large swig of beer and contemplating drowning his sorrow in it. 

“Alright guys, next one!” Scott announced as the next card czar and turned up a black one that asked, 

‘ _** Why am I sticky? ** _ ’

There were several snorts of quiet laughter around the table as everyone tried to choose.

“Oh my god,” Sebastian mumbled quietly next to Chris and covered his eyes with one hand as he pushed his turned down card into the middle.

Naturally, ‘ _ getting drunk on mouthwash _ ’  wouldn’t earn Chris any point, either. So much was clear as soon as all cards were turned and there was a roar of mildly scandalised laughter coming from pretty much everyone at the table.

Scott grinned as he re-read the question and then the pick everyone had expected. “Because of  _ vomiting mid-blowjob _ !” 

No one seemed surprised at that choice, and Sebastian, having peeked out between his fingers, laughed helplessly and snatched the black card. "Yeah, that's mine, give me that point."

“Oh my God,” Chris chuckled, shuddering softly at the disgusting thought. Then again, there were worse cards than this one in the game. 

“Don’t drink and blow,” Scott said dryly, which sent the round into a fit of laughter and giggles again, and Sebastian was still caught in embarrassed chuckles.

“ I just  _ had  _ to, okay?” he defended himself, gesturing, and Shanna grinned.

“Agreed, you don’t let an opportunity like that go. Next!”

The next few were a mix of horribly politically incorrect and rather disgusting again. 

Then came one that made Chris not envy Shanna at all for being in the uncomfortable position of having pick one out of the five answers presented. 

The entire group stared at the results, laughing out in disbelief. 

The black card read,

‘ _** White people like ___ ** _ ,’  and the answers were: ‘ _ Morgan Freeman’s voice’ _ \-  which had been Chris’ - ‘ _ Police brutality _ ’ -  which was probably the card that made everyone at the table cringe at how cynically accurate it was- ,  ‘ _ Ryan Gosling riding in on a white horse’, ‘Statistically validated stereotypes _ ’,  and ‘ _ A big black dick _ ’. 

“Jesus Christ. That’s just…,” Shanna groaned, and Scott offered, “brutally accurate?”

His sister grimaced as she looked at the cards. “I don’t know which one to pick!” 

Kaya chipped in, “Okay, wait, I need to take a picture of this, this is too good.” She wrangled out her phone from her pocket, her tone sarcastically dry when she continued, “You white people like such weird things.”

“You’re right. This is going on Instagram,” Sebastian said, snapping his own shot of the cards on the table.

“Sure that’s a good idea though?” Chris asked, “I mean, we know each other and know how we mean it, but… In light of recent events?” 

“Oh come on! Don’t overthink this so much,” Josh interrupted him. “Combinations like this are sort of the whole point of the game. People who don’t understand what Cards Against Humanity is about can suck it.”

“Yeah, but… Police brutality?” Chris asked, unconvinced. Of course it was clear to everyone at the table that nobody here found it amusing; the recent events had been one topic at the dinner table earlier, and there had been no disagreements on it. However, people on the internet might interpret Sebastian posting these cards a bit differently.

“Well, you know, political satire and with it social criticism are legitimate. What you see on The Daily Show isn’t much different, either,” Kaya added. 

Sebastian nodded at her but then exhaled in defeat. “It’s Cards  _ Against Humanity _ .  But okay, I’m not going to post it. Just taking this for myself.” And then he tilted his head forward and stole the briefest, most fleeting of kisses from Chris’ lips before starting to tinker with the picture on his phone.

And how could Chris respond to that?

“ Great, now I really don’t know which card to pick anymore,” Shanna said, half amused, half guilty, and in the end picked what was only the second most awful answer: Kaya’s ‘ _ statistically validated stereotypes’ _ .

“Aww, man, a big black dick, though!” Scott complained at the very same time with Sebastian’s indignant “Oh no, come on!”, and Shanna rolled her eyes at her brother. “Of course that was your card.”

“Really though, relevance to current events and political satire, how much better can it get?” Sebastian huffed good-naturedly, but then gave Kaya a wink and a grin, because of course those two were backing each other.

“Which one was yours?” Chris wanted to know, and Josh chipped in before Sebastian could have replied. 

“Ryan Gosling was mine - I really like Ryan Gosling,” he said, smiling widely, already slightly drunk. 

That only left… 

“Oh God,” Chris only said, looking over at Sebastian and, as so often in this game, not sure whether he should feel amused or shocked.

His boyfriend looked back at him with a look that betrayed just a bit of wariness or maybe even worry. “What?”

“Nothing,” Chris huffed out a soft laugh. “I suppose we’re all going to hell for playing this game anyway.” 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it,” Scott said. “All right. Next?”

Chris could still feel Sebastian’s gaze on him though, and then, while the others were already reading the new card, he leaned over so that he could whisper into Chris’ ear.

“That’s not what you’re going to hell for.”

The small, faint chuckle that came over Chris’ lips was almost dirty, and he leaned in a bit closer towards Sebastian, letting his hand come to rest on his thigh underneath the table and squeeze it gently. “Damnit, and I don’t even have the ‘pray the gay away’ card this time.” 

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Scott interrupted them before Sebastian had the chance to reply, but when he drew away from Chris, it was with a wide grin.

It took three more rounds for Chris to finally get another point, awarded by Kaya, and the whole table cheered for him.

“Thanks,” he said and shrugged. The game’s main fun didn’t come from winning it anyway. 

“How long do we even want to keep playing?” Shanna asked after a while. Taking a look at his cell phone, Chris realised it was way past midnight already. He had something else in mind for the remainder of the night, still. 

“Until eight then? Sebastian already has seven, so that can’t take too long,” Kaya suggested. Apparently, the two girls were tired already, too.

“Ah, too bad that I’m card czar then,” Sebastian grinned and drew the next black card to lay on the table and lean back to let everyone else do their part.

Since there was practically no way of becoming even more politically incorrect after some of the cards they had previously picked, Chris had no qualms selecting ‘ _ Jerking off into a pool of children’s tears _ ’  as answer to the card that read:

‘ _** In Rome, there are whisperings that the Vatican has a secret room devoted to ___ ** _ ’ 

Seeing the other results, he was pretty sure he’d finally win this one and earn himself his third point. Only for Sebastian it didn’t seem to be as obvious as it was for Chris.

“ Oh man…” he sighed and leaned down to prop his chin up on his hands, pulling Chris’ as well as one other card to him, and then started shaking his head. “Okay, whoever has that one I’m  _ so  _ sorry, but I just like this one,” he said and tapped the card that read ‘ _ Exactly what you’d expect _ ’.

“Oh come on!!” Chris exclaimed in only half-serious indignation. “What’s that even supposed to mean? I don’t know what I’d expect.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Sebastian laughed and leaned his forehead against Chris’ upper arm apologetically while Kaya whooped in triumph. “That was so close, I’m sorry.”

There were those cards where you very easily accepted defeat, and then again there were those that made you wonder why you didn’t get the joke or appeal at all. This was one of the latter. However, Chris would be damned if he came across as a sore loser, and so he just let out a small sigh, smiling nevertheless, and then reached around to pat the side of Sebastian’s head, fingers briefly combing through his hair as if to say it was all good. 

“Okay, great, now we have two people with seven points. Can’t take too long now,” Shanna said after a yawn.

It took another three rounds however, with Scott having caught up to Kaya and Sebastian, until they finally had a winner. When Shanna, who had to choose, saw what was on the table, she laughed. “Aaww, okay, I have to pick that one,” she said and pushed the two cards together to make the sentence, 

‘ _** Lovin’ you is easy ‘cause you’re  ** _ _ A sex comet from Neptune that plunges the Earth into eternal sexiness _ ,’  and Sebastian raised his hands in victory.

Chris had to laugh out loud at that, gladly admitting defeat in this round as well. He just so could refrain from making a dirty joke about how the card could easily apply to Sebastian. 

“Congrats,” Kaya said. “That was really fun, but I’m glad I can go to sleep now.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Shanna agreed.

“Seriously?” Josh asked, his voice having become slightly slurred from too much beer. “It’s only - what? - one!”

“ You wimps,” Scott agreed, but Chris was distracted by Sebastian, who was looking at him,  _ that smile _ on his lips as he wordlessly slid his two winning cards over the table towards him, and winked.

Chris couldn’t have concealed his grin - thereby drawing attention to them - even if he had tried very hard. He cleared his throat.

“Why Neptune, though, anyway?” Josh asked, and despite his protest it became clearer and clearer that he was quite drunk already and could use some sleep as well. “If I’d made that game I’d have said sex comet from Uranus.”

“Josh!” Shanna exclaimed among the others’ groans. “You really need to go to bed, you’re drunk.

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Let’s just put all this away, and then everyone can either go to bed or… do whatever.”

“Want to go too?” Sebastian asked quietly next to Chris, lightly placing his chin on his shoulder.

Chris nodded, and, because the mood had become so relaxed throughout the evening, brushed a soft kiss against Sebastian’s forehead.

It took only a few minutes for all of them - save for Josh, who was still finishing his last beer - to put away their glasses and snacks.

There was a bit of commotion after that to arrange for everyone to get a chance to use the two bathrooms on the upper floor, but finally, everyone had said good night, and Chris closed the door of his room behind himself, Sebastian already inside, at last.

He found his boyfriend crouched next to the bag with his things, already in his sleeping clothes, a pair of long pajama pants and a soft, worn t-shirt. He glanced back over his shoulder at Chris and smiled.

“All done?”

“Yep,” Chris replied, wondering for a moment why Sebastian had even gotten into those clothes in the first place. “So… uh. You wanna sleep already then?”

The smile on Sebastian’s face turned into more of a smirk. “I don’t know. Do you?”

Chris eyed Sebastian in mild confusion, and he came a few steps closer as Sebastian stood back up, merely a foot away.

“Not particularly, no.”

His boyfriend hummed, and there was an amused expression on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and just looked at Chris, unabashedly letting his gaze wander.

By now, it seemed quite clear that Sebastian was up for more than just sleeping, too, but Chris still often found himself not  _ completely _ sure of Sebastian’s intentions. 

He let out a low groan, half in amusement and half in exasperation. “You’re such a tease, you know that?”

A wide grin broke out over Sebastian’s whole face then, biting down on his lower lip proving ineffective in keeping it in check. “Yeah,” he simply said but still didn’t move.

Maybe the only thing left to do now was trying to beat him at his own game. “Okay then,” Chris said with a nonchalant shrug and walked over to his bed, kicking off his shoes and taking his shirt off over his head. Just in jeans and a t-shirt now, he let himself fall onto his bed. “Let’s go to sleep then. It’s late enough already, right?”

He could hear Sebastian huff, but after a moment he followed him nevertheless, flopping down on the edge of the mattress and folding one leg under him to look at Chris.

“ You’re not supposed to do that. We’re in your childhood room, your whole family’s surrounding us. Of course I don’t wait naked on the bed for you. You’re supposed to  _ seduce  _ me into getting to second base with you,” he said and reached out to poke at Chris’ side. “Or third, if you’re  _ really  _ good.”

That had worked. 

“What? No home run?” Chris replied, arms folded in front of his chest now, a mixture of anticipation and also enjoyment at having turned this game around making his insides tingle. “After all I’m a sex comet from Neptune… or something.” He had to cringe at that himself, a chuckle bubbling from his chest.

Sebastian smirked, crossing his arms again in a mirroring motion. “Yeah, how about you work for that at least a bit, hm? Just imagine you’re seventeen and I’m your hot crush and don’t know anything about your sex comet qualities yet.”

“If I imagined that, I’d kiss you for five minutes, you’d put your hand down my pants, and I’d come in them within a second. You sure you want that?”

That made Sebastian chortle out a small laugh. “That’s what you did at seventeen?”

He had to ponder that question for a moment, wondering how old exactly he’d been when something not very different from the described scenario had happened to him. “Hmm… a week before I turned seventeen. Yeah.”

Another sound of amusement. “Okay then, let’s say I don’t want that. What else do I get?”

Chris was contemplating another answer, but he neither came up with a proper one, nor did he really want to drag this out any longer. Sitting back up swiftly, he put one arm around Sebastian’s waist and pulled him down onto the mattress until they were both lying in the middle of the bed, facing each other. Chris didn’t waste any more time before he leaned in, just feeling Sebastian’s warm breath on his face for a moment before he brought their lips together for a slow but deep kiss. 

“How’s that?”

“So much better,” Sebastian replied with a smile, entirely too pleased with himself, a deep, happy timbre in his voice. His gaze flickered to Chris’ lips and then back to his eyes, his hands both brushed over the juncture between Chris’ shoulder and neck, and he angled his body so that he could fit their lower halves together.

Even though Chris had brought some of his girlfriends home long after his teen years, staying with them in this very room, he did feel a bit like being seventeen or eighteen again. It was exciting, thrilling, and it made him grin a few times, breaking the kisses they shared that soon became hungrier and more impatient.

He had his fingers curled into the fabric of Sebastian’s t-shirt, pulling up the hem as he let his tongue slide across Sebastian’s bottom lip, and he bit it softly, receiving a low groan in return.

Sebastian’s hand was in his hair, raking gently over his scalp, and he slid his leg up to angle it over Chris’ hip, breath unsteady against Chris’ lips.

“Did you ever think about this?” he wanted to know between kisses, nudging their hips together.

“‘Bout what?” 

“Fucking me on your childhood bed.”

The words along with the close contact of their bodies sent a shiver of arousal straight to Chris’ groin, and he inhaled deeply through his nose, a grin spreading on his lips. “Well, I thought about it since I knew you were coming. So… wow, you’ll let me go beyond third base after all?” he asked and then let his fingers slip inside the waistband of Sebastian’s pajama bottoms, letting them rest on his hipbone. Just his little and ring finger teasingly stroked over the neatly trimmed hair.

Sebastian laughed, quiet and breathless, tipping his head back to offer his throat to Chris. “Maybe? If you get me going enough that I just can’t possibly say no…”

“Hm, I’ll try my best,” Chris said, not quite as smug as he would have liked, the light-hearted mood between them way too infectious.

He spent some time kissing Sebastian’s neck, suckling on his skin and nibbling lightly, and he had to grin to himself again as he thought that his efforts might leave a hickey in the morning. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind, though, enjoying these touches as much as the kisses that followed. And soon, with every item of clothing they removed, they were both breathless as Chris leaned over Sebastian’s now fully naked body, he himself still clad in his jeans that, despite their loose cut, were starting to get uncomfortably tight. But he didn’t want to get up from the bed to remove them just yet, having something else in mind that he had wanted to do ever since they had started making out.

“How’s that for third base?” he asked as he climbed lower, settling between Sebastian’s feet and letting one hand run up his thigh.

The question earned him a wide smile before Sebastian let his head fall back onto the pillow and readily parted his legs. “Oh I was hoping you’d do that…”

“Were you?” Chris asked but didn’t wait for another reply.

If he actually were seventeen years old and someone would have told him he’d be in this room, sixteen years from now, sucking someone’s dick, he really would not have believed it for a second. However, in hindsight - and Chris had been asking himself about that a lot ever since the thing with Sebastian had started - there had been times a bit later in his life when he had sometimes wondered, let his thoughts drift and imagine what it would be like with a guy. He had always discarded those thoughts again quickly. After all, he really had always liked girls and had had no reason to question that fact. Or none that wasn’t more than a passing, meaningless curiosity. He had simply thought it must be completely common and usual to ponder such things and be curious about them even if they had nothing to do with your orientation.

He’d probably been wrong about that, then. Somehow, in moments like this when everything felt completely natural and right to him, he doubted he’d feel that way if he was completely straight with just  _ one _ exception. Though he’d like to believe that Sebastian would at least factually remain one, since he couldn’t and didn’t even want to imagine doing this with anyone else.

Maybe he was seeing things through rose-tinted glasses, but to him, right now, Sebastian was the most attractive person he had ever seen during sex. There was barely a moment where he wasn’t just so goddamn sexy, sensual and simply  _ beautiful _ ,  just like right now whenever Chris glanced up. The way his lips were parted, or his chest rose and fell in deep breaths. How his fingers clenched and unclenched in pillow and sheets, his body squirmed in careful restraint, the muscles in his stomach and thighs tightened when Chris did something  _ just right _ .  And the small sounds that escaped him with much more constraint than whenever they were in the privacy of their own homes, tiny whimpers and rough whispers of “Fuck” and “Oh” and “Chris”.

Those sounds - along with the taste of him, the feel of his body gently rocking underneath him - was enough to make Chris not want to stop, even if it meant they wouldn’t get to do much more after that due to the late hour; but he somehow doubted it. 

Holding Sebastian’s hip down with one hand, his other reached up to entwine their fingers for a moment, and he hummed softly around the erection in his mouth, taking him in as deep as he could without having to gag.

Sebastian twitched under him. “Oh, oh god stop,” he whispered roughly, his hand tightening its grip on Chris, and his body curled upwards, bringing him into a sitting position. He was panting, and his free hand slid into Chris’ hair to tug gently. “Stop, I’m gonna… hgn…”

He couldn’t help but run his tongue across the head of his cock before he let go of him, sitting up and looking into Sebastian’s flushed face, and he licked his lips before a small, breathless chuckle came over them. “Yeah, that was kinda the point of this.”

Sebastian huffed dryly, swallowed and then licked his lips before he leaned over and pressed them to Chris’ for just a moment. “Nah, the point was getting me all worked up for your home run,” he muttered with a wry smile, fingertips brushing over the nape of Chris’ neck. “And I’m  _ really  _ worked up right now.”

Chris had no reason to complain about that. “Well then,” he said with a small grin and brushed another kiss to Sebastian’s lips. He opened his jeans and, lying back down next to Sebastian, took them, underpants and socks off, letting them fall to the floor. And, fuck, he really was painfully hard by now, but it didn’t stop him from leaning in and enjoying another kiss - slow and deep with equal amounts of affection and hunger - for a minute or two.

“Lube,” Sebastian eventually murmured into the kiss, and it was half a question that didn’t even really give him time to reply as he had gone right back to kissing Chris, hands hungrily trailing over whatever parts of him Sebastian could find.

His fingers were almost shaking when Chris reached for the top drawer of his nightstand - where he had left everything they’d need this morning. He was unable to draw away from Sebastian, though, not getting enough of his lips and the touch of his hands, but eventually he had to, rolling back onto his side and gently pushing Sebastian to turn, back to Chris’ chest. 

As he opened the bottle of lube, he nudged Sebastian’s leg forward, and he placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder as his slick forefinger carefully teased around the tight ring of muscle before sliding in.

There was a soft, content hum in return, and Sebastian shifted just a bit so that he was nestled closer, firmly against Chris’ chest. He tipped only his hip forward to give him easier access, one hand coming to rest on Chris’ side just below his hip bone.

“Don’t take too long…”

It made Chris laugh out softly. If there was one thing he’d learned in all the time with Sebastian it was that he knew no patience. Not that Chris, himself, was excelling at that, either, but he had come to enjoy at least teasing Sebastian about it a bit, drawing those moments out on purpose when Sebastian was particularly needy. Tonight, however, he could only just stop himself from doing that. 

A second finger followed the first easily, and Chris thrust up into Sebastian’s body, stretching him with scissoring movements of his fingers, and it probably was enough this time. 

“Ready or do you need more?” he asked against Sebastian’s neck, kissing him softly as his fingers thrust forward yet a bit deeper.

Sebastian gave him a small gasp in return, his fingertips digging briefly into Chris’ upper thigh. “Yeah, a lot more,” he replied after a moment, pushing back against Chris’ fingers and his crotch equally, leaving not much room for what he meant.

“Yeah ready or yeah more?” Chris asked nevertheless, teasingly, getting only a small, amusedly exasperated huff in response. He slowly withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom pack he’d taken out of the drawer, too. 

A few moments later, he was positioned behind Sebastian, one hand guiding himself to Sebastian’s ass as he propped his head on the other, still placing kiss after kiss on Sebastian’s shoulder and neck. 

Then, knowing Sebastian’s body language perfectly by now, he pushed in at last, slowly and carefully and having to press his own eyes shut for a moment at the overwhelming tightness around his dick.

Sebastian’s sigh sounded somewhere between arousal and relief, and he melted back against Chris, their bodies pressed together from head to toe now. He angled his knee forward, Chris’ left leg sliding between, and felt for Chris’ hand, drawing it with him when he found it, up to his chest so that Chris’ arm was around him.

“This is perfect.”

“You are,” Chris replied without even thinking about it, and he started to move, very slowly at first.

“Shut up… you’re my sex comet from Neptune.” He could hear how Sebastian was smiling, and then he turned his upper body just enough so that he could look back at Chris more easily.

Chris had to laugh at that, and it almost came out as a giggle. Shaking his head softly, he lifted his upper body a bit higher, leaning around to kiss Sebastian’s lips, letting them linger in a gentle, barely there touch.

“I’m still a bit hurt that’s the only reason loving me is easy, though.”

“ That was the only  _ available  _ one, obviously,” Sebastian returned with a grin, brushing the tip of his nose over Chris’ cheek before kissing him again.

Had he been seventeen, Chris thought for a moment, he probably wouldn’t have been able to enjoy these small kisses for as long as he did. This was nice, perfect, as Sebastian had just put it, and Chris felt a warmth spread in his chest that wasn’t entirely from excitement and arousal. Eventually, however, he couldn’t hold out any longer and he started moving again, picking a slow rhythm but soon speeding it up. His hand, still entwined with Sebastian’s fingers for a moment, slid lower then, finally letting go and resting on Sebastian’s hip to nudge it forward some more, allowing him to thrust deeper. And he used his other arm to lift himself up for more purchase.

When they weren’t talking, Sebastian was uncharacteristically quiet. That didn’t mean that it wasn’t still very obvious that he was enjoying himself though, because he was fluidly moving along with Chris’ thrusts, pressing back against them, but Chris couldn’t hear more than deep breaths and quiet gasps from him this time. The soft squeaking of the bed, in fact, was louder than him, and eventually Sebastian let out a huffed laugh.

“Fuck,” he sighed with arousal and amusement, and then reached for the hand on his hip again. “Chris…”

It was a prompt, he realised when Sebastian slid onto his front and pulled Chris along with him, spreading out underneath him with his forehead pressed into the mattress.

Chris slid completely between Sebastian’s legs now, one hand on his hip and the other still supporting his weight. It was so much easier to thrust, hard and deep, into Sebastian’s welcoming body from this position, and Chris felt the tension that had been building in his lower body grow stronger and stronger.

His bed creaked again, followed by a low thud as it bumped against the wall - luckily the one shared with the bathroom - but Chris couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like all of his siblings and he hadn’t had sex in this house before over the years; Chris had often enough heard Carly and her boyfriend from the room next door. If at all, it made him chuckle to himself for a moment.

Before Sebastian let out something that could have been a moan if he hadn’t swallowed it down, and it made him forget every thought he’d had and he could only concentrate on the feeling of Sebastian’s body underneath his.

“I’m so fucking close,” he whispered hoarsely as he leaned lower over Sebastian, forehead resting against his shoulder blade.

“ Me too… fuck, ‘m gonna stain the bed,” Sebastian muttered hoarsely underneath him, half muffled by the sheets, hands clenching in them, and then he struggled to get a hand between himself and the mattress. “Oh,  _ oh _ …  f-fuck…”

“Don’t care,” was all Chris got out as his thrusts became more erratic, that tension in his lower body now building to a maximum. And Sebastian’s muscles twitched around him, and that was fucking it, Chris couldn’t hold it back for one more second, feeling that tear and pull in his lower abdomen shoot through him as he let out a barely restrained, long groan.

As his right arm grew weak, he sank forward, the side of his upper body on the mattress, and, despite the waves of his orgasm still pulsing through him, he reached around Sebastian’s body, pulled him against his chest into a spooning position again and brought him off with his hand.

Sebastian came in mere seconds, a small sound of pleasure all that betrayed his release as he shuddered around him, twitched, and then finally let out a long breath as if he’d held that in to stay quiet. And then he relaxed and they just breathed together, Sebastian feeling pliant and boneless in his arms.

Eventually, he had to move, and, after quickly opening the window to let some fresh air in, took some Kleenex and a pack of baby wipes out of his nightstand to clean them both off when going to the bathroom wasn’t as simple, having five other people around. And finally, all they had to do was lie there on the bed, not move if they didn’t want to, and enjoy each other’s company. 

Chris felt warm, so he didn’t yet slip underneath the covers, just lying there on top of them, on his back, one hand absent-mindedly stroking over Sebastian’s thigh and up to his hipbone in a lazy, gentle caress. His boyfriend sighed contently and turned his head towards Chris, his lips and the tip of his nose grazing Chris’ upper arm. It didn’t seem like he felt the need to say anything either, not for the moment at least, and it did take a few more peaceful minutes until he broke the silence.

“ So,” Sebastian said and finally moved again, stretching happily, “you did plan this, huh? Condoms and lube and Kleenex and  _ baby wipes _ all at hand.”

He shrugged at that before he turned onto his side, putting one hand on Sebastian’s chest and letting his fingertips wander over it with light touches. “What can I say? Guess I learned a thing or two since I was a teenager. You never know who might have to use the toilet in the middle of the night in a house with so many people.”

“Very true,” Sebastian admitted and turned his head to look at Chris, his expression open, his eyes and smile soft. “I like your forward-thinking. Having to leave the bed again after sex sucks.”

“Mhm,” he hummed in agreement before he leaned in and kissed Sebastian softly, just a gentle, tender brush of lips against his with no urgency or hunger behind it. 

He did start to feel a bit cool after that and got under the covers at last, lifting them for Sebastian to join, who had insisted to at least put on his sleeping pants again, until they were both snuggled up in the warm bed, close to each other.

“I just wondered…” Chris started, but then discarded the thought.

“What?” Sebastian, predictably, still wanted to know, face nestled into the crook of Chris’ neck.

Chris let out a soft, somewhat bashful laugh before he took a deeper breath. “Well I just thought… what if we’d met when we were seventeen… or eighteen?”

That made Sebastian laugh as well, and he untangled himself from Chris to prop his head up on his hand and look down at him. “We  _ probably  _ wouldn’t have had any clue about any of this. Or do you think we’d still have fallen in love?” he wanted to know, raising his free hand to trail across Chris’ chest.

“ The ridiculous romantic in me wants to say yes,” Chris replied, amused. But he knew just as well that he, at eighteen or even twenty, twenty-five had still been a very different person in many aspects, and who knew whether he had understood that much about his own sexuality then when he hadn’t even fully figured it out today?  
  
“ Would have been fun, though. We could have actually both lost our virginity together, here on this bed.” Which probably would have gone not nearly as smoothly as sex had for them, so far. But it made Sebastian smile.

“That’s really sweet,” he said and then bit down on his lip, his gaze not leaving Chris’ face. “I’m sure as far as first times go, it would have been really nice.”

“It’s nice now,” Chris said tenderly as he slid even a little bit closer, one arm around Sebastian’s waist now. As far as those ‘what if’ scenarios went, it was interesting imagining them, but to him, happiness meant that he was exactly where he wanted to be. Right now.

And that wasn’t going to change any time soon.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, one of the Cards Against Humanity combinations turned out to be more bitterly fitting (and again more acutely relevant) than we had thought when writing the fic. We made a few last-minute modifications to the scene and do hope that you all understand none of the players actually find ‘Police Brutality’ amusing. But the point of this game, among others, is to be politically incorrect and often horribly cynical. Or as Kaya said: it’s satire. We thought about mentioning more, but how do you discuss events of such magnitude in a respectful manner within the limitations of a fic that’s supposed to be fun and light-hearted? We didn’t know how.


End file.
